


after Math

by Maroon_Dolphins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Love, please don't read or take seriously, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Kina ran away? Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. DO NOT READ OR YOU WON'T GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL OR COLLEGE. This was made for a friend so it's not good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	after Math

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



Kina ran. She ran fast. Her mind was racing. What was she supposed to do now? Her only love, Maki, rejected her.

“Kina!” A figure from behind a veil called.

She stopped in her tracks, but she could not tell who it was that knew her name. Her tears blurred her vision and caused her to stumble and fall. As she looked up, the being stood above her, straddling her torso. The sun behind made them seem almost… angelic? An angelic angel.

“W-who are you?” Kina questioned, unable to move. If she did, she’d be face to face with their crotch and that’d be too awkward. They had only just met.

“Get over Maki.” The strong voice commanded. “She’s happy with Ramey and deserves better than you.”

“But I love her!”

“No! What you feel is not love but obsession.”

Kina cried even harder. Why wouldn’t Maki love her? Why did Maki have to be born with red and not blue? Why did they live in a world where two colors could not combine? Before she could voice these thoughts, something hit her on the head.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” She heard a voice say and it seemed very familiar. As she layed on her side facing the two retreating figures she realized something.

The one who spoke to her through an angelic voice was… Ramey.

And…

The one who knocked her out was… Maki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Please don't make the mistake of taking this seriously.


End file.
